Extrêmement fréquentés
by Milhoute
Summary: Dans la saison 7, j'ai essayé d'imaginer comment l'équipe pourrait l'apprendre... pour plus d'infos lisez !... et des commentaires seraient très appréciés et très constructif merci !


Grissom était en pantalon, torse-nu dans les vestiaires, il sortait de la douche du LVPD. Il tournait le dos à la porte, cherchant quelque chose dans son casier, lorsque Catherine entra. Elle s'aperçut tout de suite qu'il était là, torse-nu et le connaissant, elle préférait faire demi-tour… elle s'apprêtait à partir – ce qu'elle était venue chercher ici, son sandwich, pouvait attendre cinq petites minutes – lorsque quelque chose attira son attention : dans le dos de Grissom, des marques très significatives longeaient sa colonne vertébrale, des traces de griffures.

« Vous fréquentez toujours Lady Heather ? »

Grissom sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

« Catherine ! Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?

-Vu ce que vous avez dans le dos, apparemment ce n'est pas moi qui suis la plus dangereuse pour vous ! » Lui répondit-elle taquine.

Grissom réalisa alors qu'il était torse-nu… ce qui ne l'aurait pas déranger en soi s'il n'avait rien à cacher, mais ces marques… comment avait-il pu oublier ! C'était la preuve d'une nouvelle relation avec une femme, relation plutôt… sauvage !

« Je vous demande pardon ?

-Oh allez Grissom, ne faîtes pas comme si de rien n'était… je la connais ? »

Elle savait très bien qu'il ne répondrait pas à cette question, le seul but était de s'amuser un peu de la situation, ce n'est pas souvent que Grissom lui en donnait l'occasion !

« Catherine, ma vie privée ne vous regarde absolument pas. » Répondit-il rapidement, ce qui sous-entendait « ce n'est pas la peine de chercher à en savoir plus. »

« Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer ! » Dit-elle avec malice.

Grissom enfila sa chemise alors qu'elle lui faisait cette remarque, il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais trop tard, Catherine avait déjà récupéré son sandwich et par conséquent avait déjà tourné les talons. Sur le chemin vers la salle de repos, elle croisa Sara. Elle se rendait elle aussi aux vestiaires.

« Fais gaffe Sara, le patron n'est pas trop d'humeur, fais-toi toute petite.

-Grissom est ici ?

-Oui et tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'il fréquente quelqu'un en ce moment. »

Sara qui souriait jusqu'ici changea de tête soudainement, elle paraissait mécontente. Catherine pensa « Merde la boulette, fallait que je le dise à Sara, bravo Catherine, félicitation ! T'aurais pas pu te taire ! » Elle savait très bien que Sara en pinçait pour Grissom depuis qu'elle la connaissait et elle lui apprenait qu'il avait une liaison avec une autre femme ? Quelle idiote !

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que Grissom était justement avec Sara… mais en voyant les griffures qu'il avait dans le dos, elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Sara pouvait être aussi sauvage. Ça serait plutôt… son genre à elle !

Si Sara avait changé de tête, ce n'était pas par jalousie comme pouvait le penser actuellement sa collègue – il n'y avait aucune raison contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Catherine – mais parce qu'elle crut que Grissom avait vendu la mêche et avait parlé de leur liaison avec Catherine.

Sara abandonna sa collègue dans les couloirs et continua son chemin, qui ne chercha pas à la retenir tant elle pensait qu'elle avait à présent toutes les raisons d'être en colère ou triste. Elle entra dans les vestiaires alors que Grissom était en train de boutonner sa chemise.

Elle ne dit rien et glissa ses mains sous la chemise, pour caresser son dos. Il avait cicatrisé depuis, mais elle sentait tout de même les griffures sous ses doigts… elle aimait les toucher, elle aimait le toucher, cet homme lui appartenait. Grissom s'écarta pour voir à qui il avait affaire… il préférait ne pas dire de bêtises. Aucune autre femme n'avait le droit de poser ses mains sur lui en dehors de Sara, mais ça pourrait très bien être une mauvaise blague de Catherine pour savoir quelle sensation sa maîtresse avait pu avoir lorsqu'elle plantait ses ongles dans sa chair. C'était bien Sara…

« Sara, tu devrais être plus prudente. » Il s'écarta encore pour ne plus être à sa portée – s'il la laissait continuer ainsi, il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps – « Catherine pourrait revenir…

Elle se précipita sur Grissom et le plaqua contre les casiers. Il était coincé à présent, à sa merci. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Grissom tentait de garder le contrôle, ils étaient dans les vestiaires, ils étaient dans les vestiaires, ils étaient dans…

Il ne devait pas répondre à cette attaque si tentante, il devait essayer de la raisonner.

« Et alors, elle est au courant maintenant, non ? » Lui dit Sara pour justifier ses actes : elle se moquait d'être surprise par Catherine… l'insinuation que sa collègue avait faîte prouvait qu'elle était au courant pour eux deux et qu'elle cherchait à la taquiner. Sa manière à elle de leur dire : « Tous mes vœux de bonheur. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Sara arrêta de l'embrasser et recula un peu sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, un peu soucieuse. Elle le tenait encore dans ses bras, Grissom ne bougeait pas.

« Tu ne lui en as pas parlé ?

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? »

Sara le relâcha totalement.

« Excuse-moi, je croyais… elle m'a dit que tu avais une liaison.

-Oh… elle a vu les griffures dans mon dos… » Lui expliqua-t-il.

Sara fit un très grand sourire, de nouveau espiègle : « Oh je vois… » Elle regarda Grissom de haut en bas, c'est fou ce qu'elle aimait quand il était comme ça, les cheveux mouillés, la chemise entrouverte, un peu perdu de par sa récente « agression », sortant de la douche ! ça lui donnait envie de… d'y retourner avec lui !

Grissom tira sur sa chemise pour la remettre en place et ajusta son col. Il la regardait lui aussi. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en la regardant. Il la trouvait magnifique quand elle avait ces pointes de désir, cette lueur dans les yeux. Mais il la trouvait magnifique tout court !

« Je t'aime. » lui dit-il subitement et tout naturellement.

Le sourire de Sara disparut tout d'un coup, laissant place à la surprise… elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça ! A cette déclaration ! A ces mots, elle sentit comme un coup au cœur, comme s'il s'était emballé l'espace d'une demi seconde. D'ailleurs il continua avec frénésie et elle se sentit mal d'un seul coup, il fallait qu'elle s'assoit. Et heureusement il y avait les bancs au centre de la pièce pour ça.

Grissom parut aussitôt inquiet face à la réaction de la jeune femme, elle se sentait mal, il le voyait bien. Il se précipita vers elle.

« Sara ça va ? » demanda-t-il, laissant paraître sa soudaine inquiétude.

« Euh… Oui, ça va. C'est juste que… je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais ça va se calmer c'est rien. »

Grissom était assis à ses côtés, il lui tenait à présent la main. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement : « Je m'entendais à une autre réponse.

-Oh, excuse-moi Gil. » Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement et lui répondit alors : « Je t'aime. »

Il lui fit un sourire, celui qu'il lui faisait toujours, celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Il lui murmura lui caressant les cheveux : « Je préfère ça… tu es pardonné. » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire taquin.

Elle sourit également devant cette remarque et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser. Ils avaient complètement oublié où ils étaient, Grissom avait oublié tout idée de se défendre contre cette douce torture. C'est alors qu'une troisième personne fit son entrée, ce n'était autre que Greg Sanders… Se croyant seul, il avança sans hésiter dans la pièce, la tête baissée, dans ses pensées. Sentant une présence – ou plutôt deux – il releva la tête et aperçut :

« SARA ?… GRISSOM ? »

Ces interpellations firent l'effet d'une douche froide pour nos deux tourtereaux qui se séparèrent aussitôt. Ils ne savaient plus ou se mettre.

Lorsque Greg réalisa enfin ce qu'il avait surpris il sa ravisa de faire tout autre commentaire, lui aussi était gêné par la situation. Il aurait surpris Sara en galante compagnie avec quelqu'un d'autre il aurait sans doute plus osé faire une remarque, histoire de rigoler un peu. Mais devant son boss, Greg perdait toute son assurance.

Il décida alors de tourner les talons et marmonna : « Je n'ai rien vu… », plus pour se le persuader lui-même que pour rassurer et laisser tranquille nos protagonistes.

Grissom et Sara se regardèrent comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à se reprocher. Sara s'inquiétait à présent : quelle réaction allait avoir Grissom ? Serait-il possible qu'il plaque tout parce que quelqu'un du labo savait pour eux ?

La réaction de Grissom fut immédiate… il sourit :

« Bon bah je crois que c'est fichu pour la discrétion. »

Sara parut soudainement rassurée, elle lui sourit. Il était imprévisible ! Elle qui pensait qu'il allait faire une scène pour cette broutille. Il la surprendra toujours !

« Viens un peu là. » ajouta-t-il suavement. Cette voix ma parole, elle la faisait défaillir ! Comment résister ? Elle se serra de nouveau contre lui. Il la pressa un peu plus, la jugeant pas assez coller à lui encore et l'embrassa sensuellement. Oh lala ! Fallait qu'il se calme avant de réveiller la bête qui sommeillait en elle ! Il avait le don de la réveiller.

Sara se détacha à contre-cœur de lui :

« Gil, on est encore dans les vestiaires…

-Et alors ? » lui dit-il recommençant à l'embrasser. Il glissait cette fois dans son cou. « Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tout à l'heure. » Ajouta-t-il. Sara le sentit sourire contre sa peau, il la cherchait, il la taquinait. Il continuait ces douces tortures… elle déglutit.

« Griss' tu comptes l'annoncer à tout le monde de cette façon ?

-Mmmm… non…

-Alors patiente un peu, il nous reste encore quatre heures de travail et… je suis tout à toi. »

Grissom stoppa net ce qu'il avait entrepris et releva la tête pour regarder Sara dans les yeux.

« Toi tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! » Répondit-il faussement menaçant.

Il se mit debout et sortit enfin de la salle, lui lançant à un sourire avant de franchir la porte. Sara était toujours assise sur le banc, elle souriait aussi, heureuse. Grissom était parti depuis une minute lorsque Warrick et Nick firent irruption dans la pièce.

« C'est vrai ce que Greg nous a dit, tu es vraiment avec Grissom ? » Demandèrent en même temps les deux CSI. Voyant le sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage de la jeune femme, ils avaient déjà leur réponse avant qu'elle mente.

« Non, Greg affabule, il dit n'importe quoi.

-Sara, c'est sérieux, dis-nous la vérité » Dit Nick.

« Ouais on a parié un max de blé là-dessus alors il faut qu'on sache. » Ajouta maladroitement Warrick, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait et surtout à qui.

« QUOI ? Vous avez pariez sur moi et Grissom ?… Vous êtes complètement malade !

-Allez dis-nous Sara… s'il te plait ? » Nick usait de ses charmes à présent.

« Dans vos rêves tiens !… Vous n'avez qu'à aller le demander à Grissom.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas.

-Ouais il ne… répondrait pas.

-Ah tiens comme c'est étonnant ? » Dit-elle sarcastiquement puis elle ajouta plutôt menaçante : « Moi non plus !… Allez allez, du balai, de l'air !

-Sara s'il te plait ?

-Et on partage les gains avec toi. » Ajouta Warrick. Là dessus Nick lui jeta un regard sous-entendant : « Tu vas la fermer toi ! »

Sara regarda Warrick et rit nerveusement… elle n'en avait pas du tout envie.

« Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, ça vous apprendra à faire des paris débiles, je ne répondrais pas à votre question ! »

Warrick et Nick abandonnèrent et sortirent de la pièce… ils allèrent en salle de repos rejoindre Greg pour en savoir plus. Catherine était aussi présente, lorsqu'elle les vit arriver aussi rapidement, elle sut qu'ils avaient encore parié quelque chose et qu'ils demandaient des comptes à Greg.

« Puisque je vous le dis, je les ai surpris dans les vestiaires, en train de s'embrasser… enfin je sais pas si c'est assez fort comme terme ! »

Cette phrase attira tout de suite son attention et comme à son habitude :

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

Nick répondit aussitôt : « De Grissom et Sara, Warrick et moi on a fait un pari sur leur relation… Greg dit les avoir surpris en train de s'embrasser dans les vestiaires. S'il a raison je dois pas mal de fric à Warrick.

-Oh tu peux déjà économiser mon petit Nick parce que je suis sûr que c'est vrai. Par ici la monnaie !

-Attends une minute… Grissom et… Sara tu dis ? Alors c'est Sara que Grissom fréquente ? » Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle essayait d'associer les marques de griffures qu'elle avait vu dans son dos quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant avec l'idée qu'elles viendraient de Sara lorsque Nick la sortit de sa rêverie.

« Attendez une minute Catherine, vous étiez au courant pour Grissom ?

-Depuis environ vingt minutes, oui… je l'ai surpris en train de sa rhabiller dans les vestiaires…

-… Je ne vois pas le rapport. » Intervint Warrick.

« Eh bien disons que sa jeune partenaire lui a laissé… quelques marques dans le dos… »

Tout le monde fit « Ooooooooh ! » en levant la tête et se mit à rire : ils avaient compris le sous-entendu qu'avait fait Catherine.

Et soudain les mecs changèrent de tête, ils associèrent également l'idée Griffures-Sara… ils n'en revenaient pas… pas Sara ! Catherine encore… mais pas Sara !

Là dessus, Grissom fit son apparition dans la salle de repos et leur demanda – enfin c'était plutôt un ordre :

« Vous n'avez pas d'affaires qui vous attend ? »

Connaissant Grissom, ils ne cherchèrent pas à discuter et sortirent de la pièce pour se remettre au travail. Seule Catherine était encore dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres insinuant : « Vous avez bien caché votre jeu, bravo ! »

« Catherine, c'est aussi valable pour toi tu sais ?

-Oui je sais, j'y retourne tout de suite... » Elle se dirigea vers la porte et au moment où elle passa à côté de Grissom, elle lui murmura : « Félicitation Sidle. »

Grissom était debout, toujours son bloc note à la main… il souriait. Tout le monde en l'espace de cinq minutes avait appris la nouvelle et personne ne semblait en être choqué... ah ces vestiaires, extrêmement fréquentés !

FIN


End file.
